


Just Friends

by Wonheonie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonheonie/pseuds/Wonheonie
Summary: “No, we aren’t dating, but he’s still mine.”





	Just Friends

You had been best friends with Minhyuk since childhood having grown up on the same block and immediately forming a strong bond. You were always one of the smallest children growing up and even though Minhyuk wasn’t a large child himself, his confidence level and willingness to stick up for others made hime your immediate protector. Even today when you found yourself reverting back to the shy girl you once were in the face of conflict, Hyukie was there to shield you. Minhyuk made you feel safe and confident when he was around. He was the only person in the world who knew the “real” you, a you that even your parents didn’t know. Your friendship with Minhyuk though deep in connection never felt forced. It was always so simple and comfortable around one another. Your friendship was spent through countless late night pizza and ranting sessions, endless hours of video games, studying, listening to music, and hours upon hours contemplating the bigger picture of your lives at the lake near your neighborhood. He was the first person you looked for in any situation, sad, happy, or otherwise. He was the proudest when you were accepted into university, just as you were for him at the news of him achieving his goal to debut as an idol. As adults now with careers and relationships and schedules over your own, you may not spend every waking hour together anymore but he will always be you boisterous, supportive, sunshine, goofball of a best friend and one of the most important people in your life.


End file.
